Confessions
by combatcrazy
Summary: Gibbs lets a long kept secret slip while under the influence of a drug.


**Let me start this by saying that I have not abandoned Forced Control. I hope to have another chapter f that up by the weekend. However, this stoy just would not leave me alone. Everytime I would try to work on Control this would sneek into my little brain and bug the crap out of me. LOL So I knew I would get no further in that story until I got this witten down. Not sure I have the category correct. If you feel they should be changed, please let me know.**

**A HUGE thanks to Rose Malmaison for taking the time to beta this for me. I was just going to post it unbetad but, despite all the other things she has on her plate, she took the time to help me make this so much better.**

**I own nothing, just like to borrow the guys from time to time and play with them.**

**WARNING: This is AU Slash. It is truely a PWP. Just a nice little smutty romp with my two favorite guys. If this isn't your thing, PLEASE don't read it. Also, if you are under 18 PLEASE don't read this. It is meant for Adults only.**

**CONFESSIONS**

Tony opened the door to Gibbs' home and helped the older man inside. He steered him towards the living room and onto the couch, where he sat Gibbs down before removing his shoes. Leaving him to rest, Tony headed for the kitchen and retrieved two bottles of water from the refrigerator. He walked back and stopped in the doorway, his eyes on his charge for the night, Tony's cock twitching at Gibbs' disheveled appearance.

Gibbs had disappeared while on an undercover mission. When the team finally found him he had been injected with a truth serum, twice the dose that was needed. After a quick trip to the Emergency room, and instructions to push fluids and take it easy from the doctor, Tony brought him home. Ducky had told him to just let Gibbs rest, sleep was the best thing for him. He would sleep off the drug and all would be fine by morning.

Tony watched as Gibbs struggled with his belt and pants before he stood and let them drop to the floor. He closed his eyes and swallowed at the sight of Gibbs standing there in just his boxers and T-shirt. Then the T-shirt quickly followed the pants and Tony had to look away.

"Jesus, it's hot in here," Gibbs mumbled as he dropped back down on the couch and then looked up at Tony. "Isn't it hot in here?"

Tony reluctantly joined Gibbs on the couch and handed him the bottle of water. "Here, Ducky said you need to push fluids. That drug can dehydrate you." Tony fought to keep stifle a laugh when Gibbs reached out for the bottle in front of him and missed. He had reached past it and grasped only air. Tony grabbed his wrist and placed the water in his hand and then removed the lid for him.

Tony moved a bit closer, prepared to help should Gibbs need it, but tried not to be obvious. Gibbs wouldn't appreciate his hovering, but he needed to be close, more for himself than for Gibbs. His breath caught in his throat when Gibbs attempted to take a swallow and the water dribbled down his chin onto his chest. Tony followed that trail of water as it traveled through that sexy silver hair down to pool in his navel.

Tony licked his lips as he tore his eyes away and tried not to think about how much he wanted dip his tongue in that water. "Y-you need to get some sleep. Ducky said sleep was the best thing for you."

"Don't want to sleep," Gibbs slurred as he wiped at his chest. He looked up at Tony and narrowed his eyes as if he were trying to figure something out. He leaned closer to Tony and lowered his voice. "Hey, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Tony smiled. He found a drugged Gibbs a lot more fun to be around.

"You know my Senior Field Agent, Anthony DiNozzo Jr.?" Gibbs asked conspiratorially.

"Yeah." Tony had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"I have to get him off my team, and the sooner the better."

Tony felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Gibbs didn't want him on the team anymore. "W-why?"

"I can't handle being in the same room with him." Gibbs replied and dropped his head back on the couch.

Tony couldn't catch his breath. Gibbs not only hated him but couldn't stand to even be around him. God, what had he done to make Gibbs hate him so much? "Is...is he really that bad?"

"God, no." Gibbs lifted his head and looked through blurry eyes at the man sitting next to him. "He's that good."

Tony was totally confused. If he was such a good agent, why did Gibbs feel that way about him? "I don't understand?"

"Jesus, every time he walks into the room it's all I can do to keep from throwing him over his desk, tearing his pants off and fucking that fine ass of his until he begs me to let him cum."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, unable to understand just what he had just heard. "Wh-what are you saying?" Tony practically whispered.

"You heard me," Gibbs slurred, his eyes blinking trying to see more clearly. "I'm finding it harder and harder to concentrate with him in the room. My mind just keeps wandering from one fantasy to the next."

"What…what fantasies are those?" Tony asked as he fought to keep his hand from his crotch.

"Oh, I have all kinds of fantasies," Gibbs laughed and dropped his head on the back of the couch. "I have one where we get in the elevator together and I force him to his knees and order him to suck me off. Then I have one where I drag him down to Abby's lab and fuck him on her futon."

Tony couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat as he listened to Gibbs' list all the things he wanted to do to him. If only Gibbs knew how much he wanted the same thing.

"But you want to know which one I enjoy thinking about the most?" Gibbs asked as he stared at the ceiling. "Vance is sitting at his desk when Tony and I enter and stand before him. I then push Tony down over the desk so he is lying down and facing Vance. Then I rip his pants off and fuck him with Vance watching us."

Tony's breath hitched at the picture that story drew in his mind. His cock was rock hard in his pants and he truly thought he would never take another breath. He lowered his eyes, not sure he could handle having Gibbs look at him and his eyes froze on an incredible sight. Gibbs was sitting in such a way that the flap on his boxers had opened. Now his cock was rock hard and had wormed its way out of the flap and lay across his lap.

After a strained silence, Gibbs finally glanced over in Tony's direction, smiling when he saw what Tony was looking at. "You see something you like, boy?"

Tony's head nodded of its own accord, his eyes never leaving that wonderful sight before him. He licked his lips as his mouth watered with the desire to feel that cock in his mouth.

"You want it, don't you?" Gibbs taunted Tony. "You want to swallow me down that beautiful throat of yours, don't you?"

Tony was concentrating so hard on that cock he never felt Gibbs' hand wrap around his neck and drag his head down. It wasn't until he was just inches from Gibbs' cock that he was brought out back to himself and forced his head back up. "No!"

"Why not?" Gibbs asked as he started to slowly stroke his penis. "You know you want to, so why deny yourself?"

"Oh, I want it, want you, more than you will ever know, but not now, not like this." Tony shook his head and looked away.

"What is stopping you?" Gibbs eyes narrowed as he looked at Tony.

Tony looked back and into Gibbs glazed blue eyes. "Not while you're doped to the gills. You're not in your right mind. If you were, you never would have told me how you felt."

"You know my wanting you is the truth," Gibbs laughed as he threw his head back. "It's not like I can lie, you know."

"I know," Tony sadly replied. "But I also know that it is very likely you won't remember any of this in the morning. I'm not about to take advantage of the situation and then lose you when you find out what happened. I couldn't live with that."

"And if I do remember in the morning?" Gibbs smirked. "What then?"

"Then, knowing you the way I do, you will pretend you don't remember or that nothing happened." Tony said as he stood and lifted Gibbs' legs up onto the couch. He covered Gibbs with a blanket and placed a pillow behind his head. "Sleep, Boss. Everything will be fine in the morning."

"I won't forget, Tony," Gibbs murmured as he drifted off to sleep. "And I won't pretend this didn't hap-happen…"

"I can only hope, Jethro," Tony whispered and sat in the chair by the couch. He closed his eyes, sighed and hoped against hope that his dreams would come true come morning.

***NCIS***

Tony jerked awake as he shot up out of the chair he had fallen asleep in. He fought to catch his breath, the dream still vivid in his mind. Gibbs had him blindfolded and tied to the bed. He had nipple clamps and a cock ring and Gibbs was pounding into his ass with no mercy. Tony was begging and pleading for more, for Gibbs to go faster and thrust harder. Gibbs calloused had was wrapped around his hard, leaking cock and he brutally jerked him off.

Tony's begging changed from "harder and faster" to "please I need to cum, God let me cum." When Gibbs unsnapped the cock ring and ordered him to cum, Tony screamed at the top of his lungs as his orgasm ripped through his body, causing his body to seize up and then jerk violently. That was when Tony woke up.

Standing in the middle of the living room, bent over, his hands on his knees, Tony forced his lungs to slowly take in air and release it. God, he was horny, more so than he had been at spring break in Panama City when he was in college. Back then he couldn't get enough sex, even with the steady stream of co-eds coming in and out of his room.

Looking over at the couch, Tony made sure Gibbs was still asleep and then headed for the master bathroom and a cold shower. He couldn't get the image of Gibbs slamming into his ass out of his mind and he was rock hard, the front of his pants wet from precum.

Tony stepped under the cold spray and bit his lip to keep from screaming when the ice cold water hit his over-heated skin. He leaned his weight on his hands against the wall and bowed his head, hoping the frigid temperatures would help him control his urges. Unfortunately, the images playing over and over in his mind just refused to leave him alone, no matter how cold he got.

He moaned at one rather erotic picture he swore was being shown in Technicolor. His erection, which he had finally started to go down, was back with a vengeance and his legs began to shake, making it incredibly hard to remain standing. He was so wrapped up in his lustful daydream that he never realized his cold shower was quickly warming up.

Tony's head shot up and he gasped when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and yanked him away from the wall. He was held tightly against a bare chest and a hard cock was pressing against his ass. His surprise turned to shock at the whispered voice he heard.

"I told you I wouldn't forget and I'm sure as hell not pretending nothing happened last night."

Tony's breath caught in his throat when Gibbs wrapped his hand around his cock and began a slow, agonizing stroke. "You're st-still doped. You d-don't know what you're saying."

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm saying," Gibbs replied as he licked and nipped at Tony's neck and rubbed his cock up and down the crack of Tony's ass. "I also know exactly what I want and now that I know it's what you want too, I intend to have it."

"W-why?" Tony moaned. "Why do you suddenly want me now?"

"I have wanted you ever since you tackled me in that damned alley in Baltimore. I just never saw any indication you would be interested too." Gibbs kissed his way across Tony's shoulders to the other side of his neck, pleased to feel Tony shiver in his arms. "After all, you were always the 'different lady every night, straight-laced cop'. I never figured you would want a broken-down, former Marine bastard like me."

"Oh, God," Tony cried out as he thrust his hips forward into Gibbs' tight fist and then back against his hard cock. "I've wanted you for so long, so damn long. Please, I want you, I want you so badly."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked as he bit Tony's earlobe. "You have to be totally sure, Tony, because if this happens there's no going back. You will belong to me and I don't share, with anyone, women included."

Tony nodded his head, unable to speak at the moment because his mind was too muddled with unbelievable pleasure to actually form a thought.

"Say it," Gibbs demanded harshly. "I want to hear you say it or this ends now."

"Yes, yes, please, I'm sure," Tony begged leaning his head back on Gibbs' shoulder. "God, I want this, want you more than anything in my life. Please, Gibbs, take me, make me yours."

"Jethro," Gibbs smiled against Tony's neck. "If we're going to do this I think you should call me Jethro."

"Jethro." Tony turned his head and took Gibbs' mouth in a passionate kiss. He gladly gave up total control of the kiss to Gibbs before having to break it off so he could breathe. "Fuck me, Jethro, please. Fuck me and show me who I belong too."

"Tony, have you ever been with a man before?" Gibbs asked as he pulled away, his heart racing.

"Not-not like this." Tony pushed back, trying desperately to regain the contact he had lost with Gibbs. "Some mutual hands jobs in college and I had a frat brother give me a blow job when we got drunk once. I've-I've never been fucked before. Never was interested until I-I met you."

"We can't do this," Gibbs said as he stepped further back and released Tony's cock. "Not now, not like this."

"Oh God, why?" Tony moan at the loss of stimulation to his cock.

"Because I want you so much." Gibbs dropped his head onto Tony's shoulder as he tried to explain. "I…I don't think I can hold back. If I lose control it won't be a slow and gentle experience. It will be hard and fast and I can guarantee you I will lose control if we try and do this now."

Tony turned to face Gibbs and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to Gibbs' in a demanding kiss, shoving his tongue inside as he plundered every inch of his hot wet mouth. He bit Gibbs' bottom lip as he pulled out and touched his forehead to Gibbs'.

"I don't want you slow and gentle." Tony smiled when Gibbs suddenly drew in a deep breath. "I want you, here and now and totally out of control. Fuck me, Leroy, hard and fast."

Gibbs felt a fire burning in his groin as he kissed Tony again and then, with a deep growl he turned Tony around and pushed. "Hands on the wall." Once Tony was leaning on his hands, Gibbs kicked his feet further apart and jerked his hips back so his ass was sticking out.

Gibbs reached up, thinking to himself how glad he was he had invested the money on the liquid soap dispenser he had installed just last week. He pumped some Dial soap onto his fingers and spread it around. He ran his coated finger up and down the crack of Tony's ass and then started massaging the tight opening, pleased when he felt Tony shiver.

Tony threw his head back and moaned loudly when Gibbs' finger finally breached the muscle and slid inside. His cock grew harder with the stimulation of the finger traveling in and out of him. One finger quickly turned to two and then to three as he was finger fucked for what felt like forever but was actually only a few moments. When the fingers were withdrawn and the tip of Gibbs' cock pushed against his passage, Tony found he was becoming quite fearful.

Gibbs felt Tony's body tense when his cock pressed against his tight pucker. He rubbed his dick back and forth a few times to try and help Tony relax before leaning forward and whispering softly in his ear. "Last chance Tony. You can still back out. Just say no and I will leave. This will have never happened."

"No," Tony groaned shaking his head and looking down and then his head shot up and he looked behind him. "I mean, yes. I mean…oh God, don't stop, please. I want this, more than you can know. Fuck me, please."

Gibbs smiled and placed his cock back against Tony's opening. "Your wish is my command." Gibbs pushed slowly until his cock head slipped though the tight ring and he entered Tony's virginal passage. His heart raced at the thought of taking Tony's cherry, if you will. He had to stop once he was fully seated, not only to allow Tony to adjust to his intrusion but to keep from shooting his load inside immediately.

Tony gasped when he felt his ass being stretched, the pain all most overwhelming. He began to take deep breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth, like he had been taught by his coach. It had always helped him handle pain before and he hoped it would help him now. He was relieved when Gibbs stilled inside him, giving him a chance get use to what was happening. It wasn't long before the pain seemed to lessen and surprisingly turn somewhat to pleasure. Wanting to let Gibbs know he could handle it now, Tony pushed his hips back forcing Gibbs' cock just that much deeper inside of him and moaned at the connection.

Gibbs' breath caught in his throat when Tony's hips pushed back against him. He felt his control slipping away as the need to take Tony, to make him his, became too much. Gibbs pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, Tony's cries of sheer pleasure only spurring him on. He set up a brutal pace, pushing Tony's body forward into the wall with each inward thrust and jerking his hips back with him when he pulled out.

Tony had never experienced anything like this in his life. The feeling of Gibbs' cock moving in and out of his ass was indescribable, and his brain was just as fuzzy as Gibbs' had been under that drug. "Fuck, yeah, that's…that's…Shit! Harder, Jethro, harder and faster." Tony heard Gibbs laugh behind him and then felt him change positions slightly. When Gibbs slammed back in, he hit something inside and Tony saw stars. "Holy Fucking…what the fuck was that?" Tony yelled, his entire body humming with overwhelming sensation.

Gibbs held himself in place, buried deep inside Tony and licked the sensitive skin under Tony's ear. "You like that?" he teased. "That's your prostate, your sweet spot. I'm going to make you fly now, boy. I'm going to send you flying so high, you'll swear you can touch the stars." With that, Gibbs started his thrusts again, making sure he hit Tony's prostate each and every time. The feel of Tony's body shivering with each hit making his cock harder and harder as his orgasm began to build.

Gibbs reached for the soap dispenser again and pumped more soap on his hand. He reached around Tony's hips and grasped Tony's hard cock and began to stroke him with the same brutal abandon as his thrusts. He could hear Tony cry out with each hit to his prostate and now with the stoking of his dick he cried out louder.

"You want to come, don't ya boy?" Gibbs growled and smiled when all Tony could do was nod his head. "You like me stroking your cock don't you?" Tony nodded again and gasped when Gibbs ran his thumb over the tip of his penis. "Cum for me, Tony, cum for me _now._"

Tony threw his head back and howled out Jethro's name as his orgasm ripped through his body and white strings of semen shot out of his cock, coating Gibbs' hand and the wall in front of him. Gibbs continued to stroke him, his penis becoming so sensitive he thought he would pass out from the sheer feel of his hand. His knees started to buckle and he felt Gibbs release his now limp cock and grab his hips.

Gibbs dug his fingers into Tony's hips, knowing he would be sporting bruises there come morning, and increased his thrusts. He pounded harder and faster inside that tight, hot passage, his own orgasm building stronger and stronger. He felt that familiar tingle starting in his spine and his balls drawing up against his body. He thrust once, twice, three more time before he buried himself to the hilt and shot his seed deep inside Tony. Wave after wave of spasms flooded Gibbs' body as his orgasm exploded, causing his vision to grey out.

Gibbs stumbled back dragging Tony with him, until his back hit the wall. Gibbs and Tony slid down until Gibbs was sitting on the floor of the shower with Tony in his lap, Gibbs' cock still buried inside him. Both men were breathing heavily as they slowly came down off their orgasm highs.

"Jesus," Tony panted. "Jesus!"

"Is that all you can say?" Gibbs laughed.

"No," Tony smiled.

"Well?" Gibbs ran his hands up and down Tony's arms.

Tony slowly raised himself off Gibbs' cock, wincing at the twinge of pain he felt and then turned himself around and gently sat back down on Gibbs lap facing him. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and smirked. "When can we do it again?"

Gibbs just stared at Tony in surprise, unable to speak at the moment. Then his face broke into a huge grin as he grabbed the back of Tony's neck and pulled him towards him, kissing him softly. "Anytime you want, Tony, anytime you want."

**THE END**


End file.
